No Monster Has To Die
by mattjdupree
Summary: Inspired by the popular web game "No One Has To Die." A leak of deadly TAINTED DETERMINATION happens in Gaster's lab. Alphys, scientist-in-training, arrives to move in. Security doors slam shut, alarms ring, and one thing is certain: someone is going to die.
1. Chapter 1 : Root

Root

-NMHTD-

Description: Inspired by the popular web game "No One Has To Die." A leak of deadly TAINTED DETERMINATION happens in Gaster's lab. Alphys, scientist-in-training, arrives to move in. Security doors slam shut, alarms ring, and one thing is certain: someone is going to die.

-NMHTD-

Alphys' claw caught on the threshold of the shiny upper-lab's fancy sliding door. She tripped, the box of anime, blankets, and other human memorabilia tumbling from her grip and spilling across the tile floor.

The building was oddly… quiet. Wasn't Dr. Gaster supposed to be up here to meet her?

She picked herself up, collecting her things. As Alphys did so, she took a look around. There was a short hallway before the main lab space, with a door built in to one side for a security office. Picking her box of belongings back up, she decided to check inside the security office.

As she entered, the door slammed shut behind her, nearly catching her brand new lab coat. She flinched away, spilling her things on the floor of the deserted security office all over aga-

Wait, deserted?!

Alphys left her things, focusing on her environment. The office was indeed deserted, one giant monitor shining down onto a control console and an office chair, conveniently at exactly the height for her to be comfortable sitting in.

Alphys sat down. The screen winked to life.

SYSTEM] URGENT: Lower laboratory experiment containment breach. All personnel evacuate immediately.

SYSTEM] CORE temporal draw activated. Security systems lockdown. Royal guard contacted. ETA: NaN years, NaN months, NaN days, NaN hours, NaN minutes, NaN seconds.

SYSTEM] Visitor has logged into lab secure communications.

Alphys blinked at the screen. She tried hitting enter.

Visitor]

Visitor] hhello? Anyone there? Tthe door jjust locked me in here.

SYSTEM] WDGaster has logged into lab secure communications.

Gaster] The tainted DETERMINATION storage was breached. Get out of here, Visitor, now!

SYSTEM] StrongFish91 has logged into lab secure communications.

Undyne] I lost track of Asgore! We can't leave without him!

Gaster] WHAT?! What is the king of monsters doing here? When did you even get here?!

Undyne] When Asgore says he wants to go somewhere, you go somewhere! But he ditched me a few minutes ago. I've been trying to find him!

SYSTEM] TheKingAsgore has logged into lab secure communications.

Asgore] I appear to have made a mistake.

Undyne] Asgore! Where are you?!

Visitor] Can ssomeone pplease explain what is going oon?

Asgore] I breached the containment.

Gaster] King Asgore, please tell me that was some kind of joke.

Asgore] Have you ever known me to jest, Gaster?

Gaster] Around Asriel, before Chara happened, yes! But this isn't a laughing matter.

Gaster] This tainted DETERMINATION, it destabilizes reality itself! And, worse, it creates more of itself.

Gaster] If _any_ of it were to reach the wider Underground…

Gaster] Monsters…

Gaster] Humans…

Undyne] We get the point! Asgore, tell me where you are already so we can get out of here!

Visitor] wwait, how exxactly will wwe contain it?

Gaster] Certain ventilation shafts are equipped with access to storage of more benign DETERMINATION, in case of just such an event.

Gaster] But DETERMINATION is still deadly to monsters!

Gaster] In addition, the metal of which the lab is constructed can withstand its effects.

Gaster] Doors should block it.

Gaster] Visitor, your security station should have access to control all the systems.

Visitor] ive got nothing! It isn't letting me do anything att all. I ccant even see feeds.

Gaster] Maybe I can remember a security code…

Undyne] There's some black stuff creeping along the floor in the next corridor. Is that normal?

Gaster] NO! Don't go near it! Run, now!

Asgore] The code Gaster is searching for is RTFM.

Gaster] How did you… Visitor, security code RTFM. Try a message with just those letters!

Visitor] RTFM

SYSTEM] Security code accepted. Security access basic online. Beginning scan: Floor B2

Gaster] How did you know that code? It's been so long since I've needed the codes, I'm not even sure where they're stored!

Undyne] Can we just get back to how Asgore broke the containment thingie?! What were you thinking?!

Asgore] …

Gaster] We should focus on getting out. Visitor, is the system almost done processing?

SYSTEM] Calculations complete. Tainted DETERMINATION flood on floor B2. One casualty unavoidable.

Undyne] WHAT?!

SYSTEM] Candidates: TheKingAsgore, StrongFish91

Asgore] Protect Undyne.

Asgore] Do not let my mistake harm others.

Undyne] HELL NO!

Undyne] Get the king OUT OF HERE!

Gaster] Visitor, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to make this choice.

Gaster] The computer knows the exact limitations of the lab, better even than I do.

Gaster] Any moment it will lock you out of chat and ask to choose between them.

Gaster] For the future of monster kind, think this through.

Undyne] I'm just captain of the guard. He's the KING! Save Asgore!

Asgore] I cannot allow my mistakes to harm others. Please, Visitor, rescue Undyne.

Undyne] Don't.

Undyne] Don't you dare.

SYSTEM] URGENT: Please enter your security system decision. Chat system has been locked until a decision has been made.

Alphys fell slack against the keyboard, eyes wide and staring at the screen. Undyne. No. Why Undyne? Why?!

 **Save Undyne: Chapter 2**

 **Save Asgore: Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Gaster, Undyne

Gaster, Undyne

-NMHTD-

SYSTEM] Tainted DETERMINATION leak contained.

SYSTEM] Integrity damage to B2 hallways… (Use /info I_DAM for more information.)

SYSTEM] Determination mist present in B2 hallways… (Use /info D_PRES for more information.)

SYSTEM] Monster casualty detected.

SYSTEM] TheKingAsgore has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

Undyne] What the actual [ censored ] Visitor?!

Undyne] YOU JUST KILLED THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS!

Gaster] I, too, have to question the logic of that decision.

Visitor] yyou ddont understand! I hhad to pickk one…

Visitor] Uundyne…

Undyne] I don't know WHO the HELL you think you are, but you chose wrong!

Gaster] Undyne, we cannot change the past.

Gaster] Focus on finding a way up. A staircase, perhaps. We have too many of those.

Gaster] Ignore any elevators. They're likely damaged by this leak.

Undyne] HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!

Gaster] You're in caps mode.

Undyne] I KNOW [ censored ]!

Visitor] Pplease don't bbe too upset abbout this. Ii hhad to.

Undyne] WHY. WHY ME.

Visitor]

Undyne] GOD you can't even TYPE straight! What even are you? A Vulkin? Moldsmal? Froggit?

Gaster] That's a rather rude question to ask out of the blue.

Gaster] I found a staircase. I'm heading up.

SYSTEM] Beginning scan: Floor B1

Undyne]

Visitor]

Gaster] We can't afford to stop communicating at a time like this.

Gaster] Stop sending empty messages.

Gaster] It's distracting.

Gaster] Hello?

Gaster] Look, regardless of our feelings, we still have not escaped the lower laboratory.

SYSTEM] Calculations complete. Tainted DETERMINATION flood on floor B1. One casualty unavoidable.

Gaster] It's entirely possibl- Oh.

SYSTEM] Candidates: WDGaster, StrongFish91

Undyne] Visitor, Gaster is the royal scientist.

Undyne] If we have any chance of cracking the Barrier, he'll be the one to help us do it.

Undyne] DON'T save me again.

Gaster] Under other circumstances I would agree.

Gaster] Today is not one of those days.

Gaster] Listen. You must save Undyne. She hasn't done anything.

Undyne] What are you talking about?

Gaster] I…

Gaster] Well, I suppose this would have come out eventually…

Undyne] WHAT? WHAT would have come out eventually?

Gaster] I don't understand why Asgore said what he did, but...

SYSTEM] URGENT: Please enter your security system decision. Chat system has been locked until a decision has been made.

 **Save Undyne: Chapter 4**

 **Save Gaster: Chapter 5**


	3. Chapter 3 : Asgore

Asgore

-NMHTD-

SYSTEM] Tainted DETERMINATION leak contained.

SYSTEM] Integrity damage to B2 hallways… (Use /info I_DAM for more information.)

SYSTEM] Determination mist present in B2 hallways… (Use /info D_PRES for more information.)

SYSTEM] Monster casualty detected.

SYSTEM] StrongFish91 has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

Asgore] Visitor…

Gaster] Logically, for the future of monsterkind, that was the correct decision.

Gaster] Please, focus on the matter at hand.

Visitor] nojustshutup

Visitor] I jjust nneed a…

Visitor] …

Visitor] F[ censored ]K

Asgore] … I have located my staircase.

Gaster] I have located a staircase as well. Ascending…

SYSTEM] Beginning scan: Floor B1

Asgore]

Gaster] King Asgore, please do not send blank messages. It's distracting.

Asgore] If you insist.

Visitor] ththis iss some kkind off trick, rright?

Visitor] yyoure hazing tthe new assistant

Visitor] tthis is rreally mean, btw

Gaster] I am afraid this is not a joke.

Gaster] Tainted DETERMINATION is actually leaking throughout the lower floors.

Gaster] Please, focus.

SYSTEM] Calculations complete. Tainted DETERMINATION flood on floor B1. One casualty unavoidable.

Gaster] The system cou- ah.

Asgore] "Candidates: WDGaster"

SYSTEM] Candidates: WDGaster

Gaster] Asgore, how did you know that?!

SYSTEM] Security decision unnecessary. Outcome inevitable.

Visitor] Tthat's ccomforting.

Visitor] Kknowing I wwon't have to kill mmy boss.

Visitor] Ttthe computer is ddoing it for me.

Asgore] Every time…

Gaster] What do you mean "every time"?!

Gaster] Asgore, this i

Gaster] Oh god.

Gaster] The tainted DETERMINATION…

Gaster] It's flooded the hallway ahead of me.

Gaster] Wwell

Gaster] Aalphys, I'm sso sorry Undy

SYSTEM] WDGaster has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

SYSTEM] Monster casualty detected.

Visitor] …

Visitor] -.-

Visitor]

Visitor] sSo what ddid you mean, "every ttime"?

Asgore] This

Asgore] This is hard to explain.

Asgore]

Asgore] I have had multiple "tries" at escaping this lab.

Visitor] Wwhhat?

Asgore] Exactly what you said last time.

Asgore] Even down to the mistyped letters.

Asgore] I must be no better at explaining this, then.

Visitor] Iif yyou ssomehow can try tthings oover again, wwhy ddid you bbreach the ccontainment?! Wwhy?! WHY?!

Asgore] I didn't breach the tainted DETERMINATION containment.

Asgore] I do not know who did.

Visitor] Bbut you said at the beginning

Visitor] Wwhy did you say

Visitor] that you ddid?

Asgore] Because I knew you would try to save the "King of all Monsters"

Asgore] I was hoping that if you thought this was my fault…

SYSTEM] Beginning scan: Floor G

Asgore] Then maybe…

Asgore] But, no.

Asgore] I've ascended the staircase. I'm heading to my endpoint now.

SYSTEM] No DETERMINATION detected. Floor G safe.

Visitor] Yyour what?

Asgore] The first time you saved me, I tripped and fell into a machine on the ground level.

Asgore] When I awoke, I was back in the basement.

Asgore] Everyone had forgotten what had happened.

Asgore] They thought I was injured.

Asgore] You all fought all the harder to save me.

Asgore] I've reached the machine. The "CORE temporal draw."

Visitor] Wwhat are yyou ggoing to do?

Asgore] Jump. Again.

Asgore] Try again to get you to save Undyne and Gaster.

Asgore] I will keep this loop going until someone who wants to live manages to survive.

Asgore] Me…

Asgore] I've been through too much.

Visitor] … GL.

Asgore] Thank you, Visitor.

Asgore] "GL" with whatever happens to this world after I jump.

Asgore] It was nice to meet you, even under these circumstances.

Asgore] Goodbye.

SYSTEM] TheKingAsgore has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

-NMHTD-

 **Asgore end.**

 **Unless you have seen this "end" message three times, return to Chapter 1.**

 **Otherwise, proceed to Chapter 6**


	4. Chapter 4 : Undyne

Undyne

-NMHTD-

SYSTEM] Tainted DETERMINATION leak contained.

SYSTEM] Integrity damage to B1 hallways… (Use /info I_DAM for more information.)

SYSTEM] Determination mist present in B1 hallways… (Use /info D_PRES for more information.)

SYSTEM] Monster casualty detected.

SYSTEM] WDGaster has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

Visitor] Unndyne.

Visitor] Undyne pplease. Ttalk to me.

Visitor] Yyou're scaring me.

Undyne] You killed them. You killed them both.

Visitor] Ii had to!

Visitor] Undyne, I ccouldn't lose you.

Visitor] I.

Undyne] You…

Undyne] Of course you would.

Undyne] Oh god, that makes this my fault, doesn't it.

Visitor] Wwhat?

Undyne] Anime nights. Spear practice.

Undyne] You killed them because you couldn't lose me, right?

Undyne] Because you knew me too well. Too personally. Right?

Undyne] ALPHYS.

Alphys flinched upon seeing the all-caps message. It was true. That was exactly why.

Undyne] I found a staircase.

Visitor] Uundyne, pplease youu ahve to understand. Iif I hhad had any other choice…

SYSTEM] Beginning scan: Floor G

Undyne] You did, though.

Visitor] llosing yyou isn't a vvalid choice!

Undyne] [ censored ] that, and [ censored ] you.

Visitor] pplease! Ddon't ffreak out! Jjust ccome to the security offfice. I tthink ive got the door open.

SYSTEM] No DETERMINATION detected. Floor G safe.

Undyne]

Visitor] Undyne?

SYSTEM] StrongFish91 has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

Visitor] UNDYNE!

Visitor] WWHH

Visitor] I DDONT

Visitor] NO

Visitor] Nnot after aall that

Visitor] Im coming to ffind you

SYSTEM] Visitor has disconnected. Reason: Workstation timeout.

-NMHTD-

 **Undyne end.**

 **Unless you have seen this "end" message three times, return to Chapter 1.**

 **Otherwise, proceed to Chapter 6**


	5. Chapter 5 : Gaster

Gaster

-NMHTD-

SYSTEM] Tainted DETERMINATION leak contained.

SYSTEM] Integrity damage to B1 hallways… (Use /info I_DAM for more information.)

SYSTEM] Determination mist present in B1 hallways… (Use /info D_PRES for more information.)

SYSTEM] Monster casualty detected.

SYSTEM] StrongFish91 has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

Visitor] UNNDYNE

Visitor] Mmaybe iit's a glitch.

Visitor] Umm… refresh

Visitor] refresh

Visitor] /refresh

SYSTEM] Command not recognized.

Gaster]

Gaster] I honestly hoped you would save her.

Visitor] shutup

Visitor] shutupshutupshutup

Visitor] Sshe's Uundyne! She ccould survive a llitle materials leak!

Gaster] I've found another staircase. Ascending.

SYSTEM] Beginning scan: Floor G

SYSTEM] No DETERMINATION detected. Floor G safe.

Gaster] /security lockdown_666

SYSTEM] Code confirmed. Entering all-shut lockdown.

Visitor] wwhat?!

Visitor] Ii hhad the ssecurity office ddoor oppen a mmoment ago!

Gaster] I'm sorry, Visitor.

Gaster] This is for your own good, and the good of all monsters in this timeline.

Visitor] What arre you ttalking abbout?!

Gaster] The royal guard is on its way, though I never did finish the ETA timer.

Gaster] When they cut you out of the security room, warn them not to descend into the lab.

Visitor] Bbut Uundyne is ddown there! Aasgore!

Gaster] I'm aware. I'm at the CORE temporal draw, trying to correct that as we speak.

Gaster] I am sorry for your loss, but know that other "you"s will not suffer the same.

Visitor] Tthat makes no ssense! Llet me out of here!

SYSTEM] WDGaster has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

Visitor] GASSTER

Visitor] Llet me outt of hhere!

Visitor] pplease

Visitor] please

Visitor] p

SYSTEM] Visitor has disconnected. Reason: Workstation timeout.

SYSTEM] URGENT: Conducting liquid spill detected on security workstation. Type: Saline. Repairs required.

SYSTEM] URGENT: Repairs req

SYSTEM] q

System]q

Sq\q320op

-NMHTD-

 **Gaster end.**

 **Unless you have seen this "end" message three times, return to Chapter 1.**

 **Otherwise, proceed to Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6 : END

END

-NMHTD-

SYSTEM] URGENT: Lower laboratory experiment containment breach. All personnel evacuate immediately.

SYSTEM] CORE temporal draw activated. Security systems lockdown. Royal guard contacted. ETA: NaN years, NaN months, NaN days, NaN hours, NaN minutes, NaN seconds.

SYSTEM] Visitor has logged into lab secure communications.

Visitor] Undyne?! Ssomeone?! AANYONE?!

SYSTEM] StrongFish91 has logged into lab secure communications.

Undyne] Alphys, I tried to turn off some kind of humming machine, but I fell in.

Undyne] I'm back in the basement.

Undyne] I

Undyne] I'm sorry I got so mad earlier.

Undyne] Now I guess I wasted the chance you gave me, huh?

Visitor] Ii fell into a machine ttoo.

Visitor] Bbut Im locked bback in the ssecurity room.

SYSTEM] WDGaster has logged into lab secure communications.

Gaster] Aha! Here's my phone.

Undyne] GASTER?! But you're dead!

Gaster] So are you, fish girl.

Gaster] I'm afraid we're all dead, at one point or another.

Gaster] I guess we're just lucky enough to get second shots at this.

Undyne] Second shots?

SYSTEM] TheKingAsgore has logged into lab secure communications.

Asgore] This is different. You all remember as well?

Gaster] Oh this is BEAUTIFUL!

Gaster] We might have a chance of getting more people out this time!

Gaster] I found a security code file folder on my way to the CORE temporal draw last time.

Gaster] "IDRC"

Asgore] Do not forget the code I had: RTFM.

Visitor] RTFM

SYSTEM] Security code accepted. Security access basic online. Beginning scan: Floor B2

Visitor] IDRC

SYSTEM] Security code accepted. Security access complete online. Repeating scan: Floor B2

Undyne] So, wait, everybody is alive again?!

Gaster] We need three codes for full access to the experimental computers, as well. Undyne, tell me you found something!

Undyne] What, like another 4-letter code?

Undyne] Yeah, there was a blue file I kicked off a desk, back when I thought everyone was dead.

Undyne] The big bold font inside was SANS

Gaster]

Visitor] SANS

SYSTEM] Security code accepted. All systems access enabled. Repeating scan: Floor B2

Visitor] hhow much ccontrol ddoes that get us?

Visitor] Ii mean, iif the lab's ssystems weren't enough llast time…

Visitor] Wwhat does this chhange?

SYSTEM] Calculations complete. Tainted DETERMINATION flood on floor B2. No casualties expected.

Visitor] "No ccasualties"?!

Asgore] No one has to die!

Gaster] Yes. Now we have complete access, we're all safe. The computer will use every experiment in the lab to protect us.

Undyne] ALRIGHT! Let's get out of here!

SYSTEM] Tainted DETERMINATION leak contained.

Visitor] Eeveryone sstill here?

Undyne] HAH! Take that, weird black goop! Can't get past that weird spinning wall vent thing!

Gaster] It seems the tainted DETERMINATION pump experiment is functioning exactly to specifications.

Asgore] Still, it would be best if we proceeded.

Asgore] It is experimental, after all.

Undyne] Right! Already found my staircase.

Gaster] Same for me.

SYSTEM] Beginning scan: Floor B1

Visitor] pplease ddon't kill any of my ffriends, computer.

SYSTEM] Calculations complete. Tainted DETERMINATION flood on floor B1. No casualties expected.

Undyne] YEAH!

SYSTEM] URGENT: StrongFish91, activate experiment HardLightLaser with switch A4 on the wall to your south.

Undyne] Uhh… Which way is south?

Gaster] The ceiling across the whole lab slopes toward the south, a little. Machining error. Look for the slightly shadowed wall!

Undyne] Got it!

SYSTEM] Tainted DETERMINATION leak contained.

Asgore] It seems we all survived, again.

Undyne] Hell YES!

Gaster] Found a staircase. Heading to ground level.

SYSTEM] Beginning scan: Floor G

Asgore] I'm climbing as well.

Undyne] I just got up!

Undyne] Hey, I think I see you, Asgore!

Asgore] Yes

Visitor] yessss! ^.^

Visitor] We ddid it!

Gaster] I'll be there in a moment.

Visitor]

Visitor] Um

Visitor] Yyou guys are going tto come unlock tthis security door, rright?

Visitor] Ohh, wwait, I ccan do that now.

Gaster] /security lockdown_666

SYSTEM] Code confirmed. Entering all-shut lockdown.

Undyne] HEY! The exit door just slammed shut!

Visitor] Ii ccan't llift this llockdown!

Visitor] RTFM

SYSTEM] Code rejected.

Visitor] IDRC

SYSTEM] Code rejected.

Visitor] SANS

SYSTEM] Security code accepted. Security access basic online.

Gaster] Please, stop interfering.

Gaster] /security lockdown_666

SYSTEM] Code confirmed. Entering all-shut lockdown.

Undyne] What are you even DOING?

Asgore] Gaster, please tell me this "CORE temporal draw" is not for what I think it is for.

Gaster] It is for exactly that, Asgore.

Undyne] Exactly WHAT?

Asgore] If you hurt Asriel, it will not matter to my past self that we are friends.

Visitor] wWhat are you ttwo talking abbout?

Undyne]

Gaster] Good luck, all of you, assuming this timeline continues to exist after I depart.

Asgore] Yes, Undyne, Asriel was my son.

Asgore] I'm typing for the benefit of Alphys and Gaster.

Asgore] He died many years ago, trying to take the body of his adopted human sister back to their village.

Asgore] He staggered through the barrier and died in my arms.

Asgore] Gaster, please, wouldn't it be more effective to send me in your place?

Asgore] He was my son.

Gaster] I can't be certain that this will actually work.

Gaster] In this disaster, the machine had already been activated in the time I was headed to.

Gaster] Back then, the CORE temporal draw hadn't even been conceived. Neither had the CORE.

Undyne] So this thing might KILL you?!

Visitor] oor worse. Iit is a time machine.

Gaster] Very good observation, Alphys. I'm sure you'll do well in my stead.

Undyne] Wait, but, did you know this disaster would happen, Gaster?

Gaster] I did not merely know it would happen, I breached the containment.

Gaster] Tainted DETERMINATION breaks reality.

Gaster] I was hoping to erase the CORE temporal draw, so that monsters would not try to use it after I departed.

Gaster] I did not expect anyone else to be in the building until tomorrow.

Gaster] For now I have rigged a simpler method. A bomb will destroy the room in which I type these words, in exactly two minutes.

Asgore] Gaster…

Gaster] It would be safest if you all were not in the building when the bomb goes off.

Gaster] I am messing with time, after all.

Visitor] yYou mmight die!

Gaster] I already have, haven't I? You, Undyne, Asgore, they all must've come from timelines where I didn't make it.

Gaster] Or, else, I would have done this in that timeline anyway.

Gaster] If they didn't make it, as they did in my timeline, I would have done this in an attempt to save them.

Gaster] As I did.

Undyne] That's… brave of you, G.

Asgore] Good luck.

Asgore] Give myself my regards.

Gaster] I'll be sure to do that.

Visitor] uhh… bBye!

Visitor] Bboss.

SYSTEM] WDGaster has disconnected. Reason: Signal lost.

Visitor] SANS

SYSTEM] Security code accepted. Security access basic online.

SYSTEM] Visitor has disconnected. Rea

 _ **KABOOM**_

-NMHTD-

 **End**

-NMHTD-

 **A/N:**

 **Welp, this is a canon-fitting possibility for how Gaster vanished. The detonation of the CORE temporal draw time-machine managed to rip Gaster out of the timeline, causing him to die of unknown causes back before Asriel crossed the barrier with the fallen human. Meanwhile, Gaster's consciousness floats around the timeline, doing Gaster things and making the Gaster followers for fun, or somesuch.**

…

 **I'm not sure what this whole thing really was, but I hope you all had fun!**


End file.
